


Shh, Petey, No More Talking

by ski167



Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sad Peter Parker, Wade is weird but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Wade finds a way to hush Peter after they both have bad days
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Shh, Petey, No More Talking

Wade was well acquainted with Peter's oral fixation by now. And, of course, he found it adorable. Peter kept all kinds of hard candy around the apartment, which, naturally, resulted in Wade stealing some of it. But he also worried about what effect all of this would have on Peter's teeth. So he had dragged Peter to a dentist, who had assured Wade that it was okay, and as long as it didn't progress, everything would be fine. Peter found the attention he got when he had something in his mouth kind of nice, if he was being honest. Sometimes he pretended to be annoyed, but Wade saw right through him most of the time. Today, Peter was pacing the ceiling, muttering and waving his hands around. Wade walked through the front door and threw his bag to the floor. He was clearly pissed off about something, and Peter was too. Wade glanced up right as Peter threw a pen against the wall and sat down on the ceiling with his head in his hands. 

"...Petey? You okay?" Wade asked hesitantly. Peter lifted his head to glare at him. "Sor- _ry_ Your Highness, I didn't realize I was such an annoyance. You're not the only one that had a bad day." Wade walked into their bedroom to change clothes. Wade was just about to pull a hoodie on when his little spider boy latched onto his back. Peter buried his face in the crook of Wade's neck and mumbled an apology.

"Petey, get off." Peter didn't move. "Pete, I'm serious, let go." Peter held on tighter. Wade reached up and grabbed Peter's hands, trying to pry them apart. "Peter, I swear to God," he growled. Wade gave up when he realized Peter wasn't going to budge, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Peter twisted himself around so he was clinging to Wade's chest. Wade dropped his hoodie on the floor and walked out to the couch. He flopped down and sprawled out. Peter tilted his face up and gave Wade puppy eyes.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry, yes you can have cuddles." Wade huffed. Peter's mood was definitely cured, and Wade's was well on it's way.

"Tell me about your day?" Peter asked softly, and sat up. Wade sighed, and explained how people had been dicks to him and his job had been a bit harder than usual as a result of many different factors. Peter kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry your day sucked. Can I make it better?" Peter asked. Wade shrugged and pulled him back down to pepper him with kisses.

"Now you tell me why your day was so bad, and why the hell you were on the ceiling." Wade said. Peter sat up again and immediately launched into an endless story about how his professor was demanding impossible things, and he didn't know how to write this one paper, and how his friends were all busy for the next two weeks so he couldn't hang out with them, and about a hundred other inconveniences that had led to him pacing the ceiling. Peter detailed every event, and as much as Wade loved hearing him talk, it was a little too much right now. Suddenly, Peter found there was rubber in his mouth. His eyes widened in confusion, and he looked down at Wade, who was holding a _pacifier_ in his mouth. He tried to open his mouth to protest but Wade had none of it. 

"Shh, Petey, no more talking. Now you lay down and we watch a movie and cuddle after I order tacos. Okay?" Peter grumbled a little. Where the heck had Wade even _gotten_ a pacifier? He didn't take it out though, partly because he knew Wade would put it back in, and partly because he didn't mind it. Soon enough, their movie was playing and Pete was curled into Wade. Halfway into their third, Peter was nearly asleep. Wade glanced at him.

"You really are my baby boy now, aren't you." he chuckled. Peter made a small sound and shifted. Wade stretched toward his phone to take a picture. This would definitely be used as both blackmail and proof every time Peter denied having an oral fixation. But for now, he would leave Peter be, and enjoyed the moment with his sweet little spider.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's probably the end for now, but feel free to give me suggestions, I promise the writing will get better!  
> I know this was really really short, but I had to get the idea out of my mind.


End file.
